Transponder modules which feature an antenna module and a chip module contacted with the antenna module are sufficiently known and are employed in various embodiments for recognition or authentication purposes. In a frequently encountered embodiment, transponder modules feature an antenna module which is equipped with an antenna mounted on an antenna substrate and forming several windings on the antenna substrate and is connected to the chip module via contact surfaces provided at the winding ends. Such transponder modules enable contactless access to the chip via the antenna, such that for instance identification data stored on the chip can be read with the aid of a suitable reading device.
If such transponder modules are utilized for the production of adhesive labels or luggage labels or the like, such a transponder module, on both sides thereof, is provided with cover layers which, where appropriate, serve as a carrier surface for the application of an adhesive bonding material or printing. In spite of this regularly very thinly configured layer structure, it goes without saying that it is necessary to ensure that the chip which is highly sensitive to mechanical stresses is sufficiently protected. For this purpose, it is known to provide the chip with a suitable housing. However, it is a drawback of this housing that it gives rise to the formation of a local thickening quickly emerging from the outer surface. As a consequence, subsequent printing of the layer structure of the transponder module is rendered more difficult and the formation of an adhesive bonding connection which ensures uniform adhesion over the entire surface is impaired.